


Adjusting to School

by Hopedruid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bullying, F/M, First Date, Homophobic Language, M/M, OT3 Subtext, Pre-OT3, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid
Summary: Going to Hope's Peak is a lot tougher then Hajime expected.





	Adjusting to School

"That Souda guy sure is a loser. I mean does he really think hair dye and contacts is going to cover up how fucking pathetic he is?"

"Ha ha yeah! Don't forget about that dumb fucking Gaijin he is always following around. The other day she actually used the word "hella" can you believe that? On top of that, she is some sort of weird horror Otaku."

"Why does the 77th class have so many freaks? Seriously that faggot Hanamura tried to talk to me the other day."

"What the fuck? Did that pervert try to come onto you?"

"Yeah. He is almost as disgusting as that Gundham freak. He is so fucking deluded."

"Hey don't look now but their comes Hajime."

"Who?"

"The reserve course student that hangs out with the 77th class all the time. "

"Fuck the reserve course. We should beat the shit out of him. All he did to get in was take a little test and have his mommy and daddy pay for it."

"Naw. Best not. The Headmaster seems to have taken a liking to this one."

Hajime couldn't believe it. It had been only a couple weeks into his first year at his dream school, and already it had turned into a nightmare. He was as looked down upon here as he was at his old school, except this time he was being bullied by people he respected...even admired. Lost in thought Hajime bumped into something soft.

"Uff...sorry excuse me I...uh..." Hajime stopped suddenly and smiled, a faint blush spreading to his cheeks when he saw who it was. That's right, he thought, it isn't all bad here at Hope's Peak Academy.

"Hey Hajime...nice to see you." Chiaki said. She had silver hair and dull pink eyes. Her demeanor rarely deviated much from sleepy contentment. Hajime could help but notice that she was voluptuous, big busted and a bit chubby in a way that only added to her cuteness.

"Hi Chiaki uh...it's nice to see you too." Hajime said. Smooth, he kicked himself mentally.

"Those guys over there are jerks. Please don't listen to people like that. Their opinions aren't important." Chiaki said. God, Hajime thought, did I really look that effected for her to say something like that.

"Don't worry, I barely hear people like that." The Reserve course student lied.

"...Good. Hajime I wanted to ask you how you felt about...Nagito." Chiaki said.

"Huh? Nagito? What about Nagito?" Hajime asked, confused. The past few weeks it seemed like everything eventually became about that guy and Hajime was getting sick of it.

"Well...it's just that...you seem to spend a lot of time with him...more then anybody else does anyway." Chiaki said in the slow way she usually talked. It seemed that a lot of the time she had trouble getting the words out.

"That's not saying a lot. Nobody spends too much time with Nagito." He said.

"Yeah, that's just it! Nagito seems friendly and polite...but once you try and get to know him...he pushes you away. But...he spends time with you, why is that?" The gamer asked.

"I don't know, you should probably ask him. He seems to be a good guy and all but...I just can't wrap my head around the guy." Hajime said.

"I don't think many people understand Nagito...he might not even understand himself." Chiaki said. There was about a minute of an awkward silence. Hajime decided that now was about as good a time as any to ask Chiaki on a date. Chiaki was so kind hearted the worst that could happen was that she would politely turn him down. His stomach started buzzing and he was filled with nervous energy.

"Hey Chiaki listien I..." Hajime started.

"Ah! Hajime, Chiaki! How wonderful it is to see the two of you." Said a voice that had become all too familiar to Hajime's ears.

"Hey Nagito." Hajime said, with a sigh.

"Hello Nagito." Chiaki said.

"How are you doing on this wonderful day? I hope I am not intruding on you two in any way." Nagito said in his usual polite, self-deprecating manner.

"We are fine...and of course you are not intruding." Chiaki said.

"Yeah, I know you have low self-esteem but we are your friends. I mean we are classmates and-" Hajime started, for some reason he always found himself trying to build Nagito up. He felt a bit like Sisyphus.

"Please! Don't call me your friend! I am begging you. That is...far too much." Nagito said desperately. Hajime saw genuine fear grip Nagito. But why would Nagito be so afraid of being called their friend?

"Why?" Hajime asked. Nagito gave Chiaki a look.

"It's ok Nagito. If you don't want us to call you a friend we won't." Chiaki said, she sounded ill at ease to Hajime, but he couldn't be certain. Hajime looked into Nagito's eyes and nodded, then looked away as Nagito gave him a grin that was terrifying in it's sheer ecstatic relief.

"Good! Good! Saying something like that...I mean it could be dangerous. Hey Hajime I had a thought, you like movies right?" He asked

"Uh...yeah sure." Hajime said. He had in fact just been planning on asking Chiaki to see one with him.

"Excellent! Loveless comes out this Friday and I sorta wanted you to come along." Nagito said, he was invading Hajime's space like he always did.

"Is-isn't that a romance?" Hajime said.

"Yes it is. It tells the story of two women who love each other. Isn't that wonderful? Japan needs more positive depictions of realtionships like that." Nagito said. He was utterly sincere in a way that was almost painfully uncomfortable to Hajime and seemed to be the norm for Nagito's behavior.

"Urk...yeah sure but I am not really into stuff like that. Romance movies that is." Hajime said.

"Are you sure about that Hajime? I am pretty sure I saw you with "So Lingers the Ocean." that's a romance book...probably." Chiaki said, adorably unsure.

"Wha-Chiaki?" Hajime said, feeling a little betrayed and wondering how and when she saw him with that book.

"Why it most certainly is! Hajime you don't have to be embarrassed. That's an awesome book written by a very talented young writer, some say she might even be admitted next year as the Ultimate Writer. "

Nagito said. Hajime had to admit that Nagito's enthusiasm was infectious. It was always odd being with the two of them. Chiaki always made Hajime feel more laidback, relaxed. Nagito put him on edge, Hajime felt the need to be constantly thinking, trying to understand his words and motivations and actions, listening to his speculation and trying to grasp his philosophy. Being with both at once, in such an odd, anxious conversation like this gave the Reserve course student goosebumps. With the two of them here with him, Hajime felt like anything could happen.

"Yeah...well guys aren't supposed to like stuff like that." Hajime said, blushing and turning his head away.

"Supposed? What do you mean Hajime? I mean guys are supposed to have romantic realtionships right? So why would being interested in romance be weird? I know someone like me shouldn't be a role model but I quite like romance as a genre. In fact most of the fiction I read is either that or in the mystery genre. " He said.

.

"Well..I..." Hajime started, but he didn't know exactly how to complete that sentence.

"Guys are supposed to be interested in the yuri genre...I think." Chiaki said, uncertain of herself as always.

"Why Chiaki! That's absolutely correct! I didn't even think of that. Of course, it was up to the skill of the Ultimate Gamer to grasp the effects of popular genres on males. If you are trying to resist your own sexuality, it is ok Hajime. Even male Ultimates find it arousing. Of course, someone like me can't resist such a desire either so you are not alone. Unless...wait is our Hajime homophobic?" Nagito asked thoughtfully.

"No! Of course not! That's not what...fine. I will go to the movie with you." Hajime said in exasperation. It really wasn't worth trying to make the Ultimate Lucky student understand why attending a movie like that with another guy might be seen as strange. Though for some reason the phrase "Our Hajime" made him flush.

"Excellent! I will show up at your room about an hour before the movie. The theatre is only about thirty-minute walk so we should have plenty of time. Oh! I just realized! I am so sorry Chiaki but I have been very rude. Would you care to join us?" Nagito asked. Hajime was surprised that Nagito was asking another Ultimate, considering how much Nagito felt that he didn't deserve to really even be in their presence. It was just another thing that Hajime didn't understand about the white haired boy. He was glad for it though, he didn't exactly want to be alone with Nagito. He liked Nagito...but the boy was strange and he would much rather be in a movie theatre with both of them then alone with Nagito.

The Ultimate Gamer considered this question silently for a long few moments. Much longer then Hajime thought was really necessary for such a decision.

"Um….no thank you. You two boys have fun. I….don't really like the romance genre…" She finally said with a rather conflcted look on her face.

"Huh. Oh well, maybe next time we can all go to a movie everyone can enjoy. I think the three of us should hang out more often. See you later." Nagito said and walked off.

"Uh….Hajime I….I really hope the two of you have a good time at the movie." Chiaki said with a blush. Then she walked away. She was cute, Hajime thought, but also really weird.

Later during homeroom Hajime saw Chiaki sleeping away with the cutest blush on her face. When he looked over to see what Nagito was doing he saw the other boy staring at the ceiling with an expression of pure joy on his face. When he noticed Hajime his grin slipped back into a friendly, polite smile and he waved. Looking at the rest of the Ultimates he had been assigned to assist, he wondered why he had been worried about what other students thought at all. His friends might be the weirdest people ever. but they were his friends and nothing could take that from him.

For once a feeling of Hope filled his heart. He didn't like to admit it to himself but maybe Nagito was right. Maybe there was a Hope that could conquer all Despair. If there was, it was right in this room, among friends.


End file.
